


forget about

by attackkill



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, M/M, fluff sort of, very vague mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackkill/pseuds/attackkill
Summary: kind of poetic weird drabble-esque thing because im dealing with my feelings healthily.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, clay | dream/original male character (not much though)
Kudos: 12





	forget about

the two sat in a flower-filled field. it was the middle of nowhere, but that was the intention. away from everything. clay ran his fingers along the veins on wilbur’s hands gently. almost as if he was fragile. he wouldn’t want to break him. the other man had previously laid his head on dream’s lap and closed his eyes. clay adored him. he was an angel and he loved the way wilbur’s hair swept across his forehead, the softest freckles on his chin and the bridge of his nose. his skin was soft. wilburs eyes fluttered open ever so often, and the rays of sun hitting the soft brown made them glow. the speckles of gold were more prominent that way. clay picked a flower and put it in wilbur’s hair. pretty.   
x  
clay let the smoke fall out of his mouth. the light from his kitchen could be seen around it, almost like an aura. it wasn’t hopeful, though. he looked up at the sky from his fire escape. what could’ve been crossed his mind a few times.   
x  
wilbur opened his eyes again, intentionally this time. he looked at clay like he was the world. and maybe he was at the time. he let a small smile grace his face. clay loved the way his face contorted into a grin. it was gorgeous. the wind blew across the two. it smelled nice out that day.  
x  
he hadn’t cried in a long time. not about this. not about anything really. clay let a few tears out and felt them drip on his hands. he put out his cigarette. he walked inside, slammed the door to his fire escape behind him. not in an angry way, either. just happened to be how it was done, as were other things in clay’s life. he was forced to see himself in the mirror down his hallway. his dirty blonde hair overgrown. bags beneath his eyes. the bruises and other wounds that adorned his arms and collarbones. hard to believe.  
x  
the flower in his hair fell out, he didn’t notice this. clay put his hand against wilbur’s face. wil grabbed clay by his collar and kissed him. it was unexpected, but not quite. blissful.  
x  
hands were on his back, not gentle in contrast to what he was used to. blood trickled out of the scratches.   
x  
wilbur traced clay’s collarbones with his hand. it was a prominent feature of him, one of his favorites.  
x  
was clay happy? no.  
x  
clay smiled. he was then.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this doesnt really make sense im just getting shit out lol


End file.
